


Caught in the Act

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: It wasn't everyday that someone had a boyfriend like Gajeel, and Levy knew she was lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Affections/Moments meme from tumblr prompt: Getting Caught in the Act

hahaa I hope you like it!

It wasn’t everyday Levy got to pamper herself, even more so now with the rebuilding that’s been going on with the guild, and settling back into being a guild mage after working with steadiness in the council for a year. But Levy didn’t mind it at all; it felt comfortable to be back in Magnolia.

Especially now with Gajeel at her side; And their relationship on a steady road that she was comfortable and excited for. So maybe that’s why she was able to talk him into staying with her that evening while Erza and Wendy went out. Since it’s been forever since they had any alone time as well.

This was obvious as he sat behind her, his arm around her waist pulling her close, his mouth on her neck watching as she rubbed lotion on her leg.

“How much longer?” Gajeel asked with red eyes trained onto her movements. They both were dressed for the evening, no intention of going out. But Gajeel was also someone who got bored easily, especially since she knew he was desperate for an evening alone with her as she was with him, since they still haven’t told anyone outside Lily (though he knew long before they said anything.) but Levy just laugh as she turned to look at him the best she could, her oily hand touching his cheek as she smiled at him.

“Be patient Gajeel, I would think you would want me to look pretty.” As she said this he pulled her closer to his chest as he moved his face closer to hers, and without speaking more or less giving his answer to what she said, Gajeel kissed Levy. It was soft and slow before her mouth broke into a smile laughing.

“Oi! Not very nice of ya.” The iron dragon slayer watched as she turned back and moved her hands over her mouth, laughing. Her hair that was pulled into a pony tail, tickling his face as she shook from trying not to laugh more; Gajeel glared at her as he wiped the lotion from his cheek. “yer lucky I’m in a good mood, shorty.”

“I know Gajeel” her voice was soft; “can I ask you something?” wide shiny brown eyes were now focused onto Gajeel, his mouth twisted down into a frown as one of his studded eyebrows rose. Knowing from experience he wasn’t going to like what she asked, but he would do it anyway.

“What?”

“Can you help me paint my nails?”

“fuck no”

Levy pouted as she looked at him finally turning away from his hold but sitting on her knees between his legs instead now, her arms crossed in front of her. Giving him “that look” that he could never really describe, not cute but somehow when he saw it made his gut twist and give into her.

“Tch fine, but after I do this you gotta do whatever I ask,ya gotcha?” his mouth twisting into a smirk, along with a evil gleam in his red eyes that Levy knew too well after the last year but as she smiled back, handing him the small orange bottle, she knew it be worth it.

“You gotcha”

____

Gajeel was a man that always had a steady hand, only a few times in his life did it shake, which usually once with the Master, and a few battles. This was expected to happen, so now why was he, the badass Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel-sama, having such a tough time keeping his hand steady as he held the tiny brush, making sure the bright orange stayed on her nail and not her skin.

More so when he looked up at her, seeing Levy’s amused face was just too much.

He would show her, damn it!

Levy though, was having the time of her life. Not like she even did this to make fun of him, she honestly wanted help but it seemed it was even better than she expected this little bonding moment to be. “Gajeel” she licked her lips trying to hide her amused smile as she steadied herself, “it’s okay I can ask Lu-chan—“ she stopped her small body freezing as he looked up at her, his face shadowed and red eyes bright.

She knew that look all too well.

They weren’t going anywhere until somehow he finished this, perfectly.

Hours passed, Gajeel was still hunched over, his black hair in a high pony tail with his legs crossed, holding her foot very carefully as Levy sat there with a book, and neither heard the voices or the door open. Until she heard the click of a camera phone causing both mages to stiffen as they looked over, Cana and the other girls who had come to get Levy to have a girl’s night, grinned ear to ear.

Well in the end it was worth it, Levy laughed as she felt Gajeel’s head no one her shoulder since he knew by now it would be worthless to fight Cana about it. Levy promised herself to get her friend to delete it, of course without getting her own copy.

“When they leave.” His breath hot on her neck as she stopped rubbing his back, or as much as she could considering how big he was, “you’re mine.”

Defiantly worth it.


End file.
